Assume The Position
by BipolarMolar
Summary: A dark!Fic where the cards have been played, Walker's hands have been shown, and Brendan doesn't take being tricked kindly. There will be slash and violence, with non-con. Decided to keep this a one-shot. Complete.


**Title: Assume The Position**

**Author: BipolarMolar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hollyoaks.**

**A dark! Fic where the cards have been played, Walker's hands have been shown, and Brendan doesn't take being tricked kindly. There will be slash and violence. Probably two chapters in total. Warning for dubcon (dubious consent) and noncon (non-consensual- rape). Not for the faint-hearted.**

Walker's nails raked tracks down Brendan's back as their lips battled for dominance. Brendan ducked his head, his wiry, brown hair tickling Walker's face as he kissed and bit at his neck.

Simon Walker had never thought he could feel like this- on one hand, fighting Brendan's aggressive sexual control, but on the other hand, welcoming the challenge. As Brendan swiped a tongue across his nipple, his teeth pulling at it playfully, Walker moaned aloud, thrashing on the bed. He could feel Brendan's leg between his thighs, accidentally causing dry friction to heat his cock as the man moved, and this sensation was so good, he spread his legs wider, arching up. He didn't even notice what Brendan had done, until the loud clang of metal caught his attention. He looked up, to see his hands handcuffed to the headboard. _Shit_.

"Brendan," he said in a low voice, not wanting to provoke the volatile man- Brendan was the sort to just leave him there. "Don't do this, Son."

Brendan didn't reply. Instead, he got to work on spreading Vaseline along his fingers, his eyes fixated on the digits with an unsettling intensity. He stabbed a finger between Walker's buttocks, forcing it in, all the way to the knuckle. Walker tossed his head, squirming as Brendan added another finger. He wasn't doing this right- by now he should have been slowly scissoring them apart, and be on the way to adding a third finger. At this rate, they weren't going to loosen the muscle up enough for Brendan's cock to fit inside him.

He tensed, pushing himself down on Brendan's hand, breathing through his nose to stop himself from gasping. He had Brendan's fingers in him as far as they could go, and it _still_ wasn't enough.

"Brendan, oh please," he whimpered, his clenched fists making the handcuffs rattle indignantly. Wrapping his legs loosely around Brendan's waist, he tried not to let his desperation show. "Brendan, I need, I need….more-"

"Need more?" Brendan's voice was a dangerous murmur, but in his state of urgent arousal, it washed over Walker harmlessly.

"Where do you think I got these shiny, new handcuffs, Walker?" Brendan stopped fingering him as he spoke, so Walker hurriedly answered him, anything to get those long fingers moving in him again.

"Soho?" he bit out, a wild laugh bubbling on his kiss-bitten lips. Brendan gave a soft snigger in reply, but then he cocked his head, his eyes cold. "No. I got them from _you_."

"Me?" Automatically, Walker tried to move, but Brendan chose that moment to curl his fingers inside him, so Walker slumped back on the bed, giving in to the momentary pleasure. His handcuffs glinted above his head, reminding him of just how powerless he was right now.

"I know, Walker, I _know_. You're a cop, a dirty one at that, who's been pretending to be something he's not." Brady leant in close. "I don't much like being used, _Officer Walker_."

Walker saw a red mist descend; he spat in Brendan's face with reckless ire, fuelled by his own anger and self-loathing at how _easily_ Brendan had tricked him. "Alright, so I used you. Now, untie me, I don't plan on hanging around any longer than necessary."

Brendan yanked his fingers out, making Walker wince. Raising an eyebrow, he lightly tapped on Walker's erection with a slightly clammy finger.

"If that's true, I grotto say, Walker- you're the world's greatest actor."

"I'm not-

"Shut. Up." Brendan's hand was now smoothing a damp, sticky path down Walker's cock, tangling his fingers in the pubic hair in a way that made Walker groan. He closed his eyes, his mouth going slack as he surrendered to the feelings. Nothing could faze him at that point, because all he knew was that Brendan was touching him and it felt _good_.

The bed squeaked as Brendan threw all of his weight onto it, onto Walker. Walker only had time to open his eyes, seeing the cold, malicious look on Brendan's strong features, before he cried out in pain as Brendan thrust into him. No condom, no lubrication on his dick, just the Vaseline coating the inside of Walker's passage. He'd never been in so much pain before.

It felt like he was being torn apart, his scream was keening, accelerating in pitch until the feral shriek sounded like a fox in pain. Sobs were tripping over themselves in his throat, as Brendan pounded him into the mattress; even the bedsprings jabbed at his back angrily, as if they were extensions of Brendan's body. He knew the handcuffs were strong, wouldn't break but still he tried to slip from them, feeling the metal grate against his skin until the sensitive flesh was red raw. His shame only intensified when he felt hot tears pool in his eyes, slipping slow tracks down his cheeks until he could taste the salt on his lips. He'd screamed himself hoarse and now his body was limp, his voice dead and frail, as Brendan's cock thrust into him again and again. And then a new hotness erupted inside him as Brendan's cum filled him, oozing form him as Brendan hastily withdrew.

Walker lay there in shock, his body on fire as Brendan removed the cuffs, already turning for the door. _Get yourself cleaned up, Walker._

And tern he was gone.


End file.
